


Imagine Me / Вообрази меня

by Halena



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Adventure, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dreams, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Imagination, M/M, Mind Games, Mind Palace, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, mind exploration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Что-то пошло не так. В принципе, Джим мог описать этой фразой почти любую высадку, но в этот раз "не так" оказалось особенно заметно. Теперь представители дружественной цивилизации в растерянности, Боунз в ярости, а Спок - в коме, и чтобы вывести его из этого состояния, Джиму придётся - буквально - побывать внутри его разума.





	

Боунз орал так, словно это ему прилюдно выпотрошили мозги.

— Успокойтесь, пожалуйста, — упрашивал глава делегации Ви'ир'рйин. — Всё под контролем.

— Под контролем, как же! — выкрикнул Боунз и прервался, чтобы отдышаться. Лицо его было красным, на лбу проступили вены, на челюсти вздулись желваки.

Капитан Кирк, конечно, должен был его остановить уже давно — так велели логика, Устав и здравый смысл. Но к первому и второму он и так нечасто прислушивался, а последний капитулировал перед зрелищем распростёртого на каменном алтаре тела.

— Мы сможем ему помочь, — вступил верховный жрец, достопочтенный Фа'ал'льен.

Джим невольно скривился, ожидая нового рыка. Иенцы (или иенане, лингвистика не была его сильной стороной) совмещали высокие технологии с примитивными верованиями; изобретение телепорта и освоение варп-двигателя здесь уживались с обязательными религиозными обрядами. Жрецы были телепатами, и на этом основывались традиции; Джим, узнав, что чужаки должны пройти один из ритуалов, сперва обрадовался, что на борту "Энтерпрайз" есть свой телепат.

Но в этот раз что-то пошло не так. В принципе, Джим мог описать этой фразой почти любую высадку, но в этот раз "не так" оказалось особенно заметно. Уже через пару минут после начала Спок и жрец забились в припадке, здорово смахивающем на эпилептический; когда Фа'ал'льен вмешался и разорвал связь, оба участника впали в кататонию.

Жрец спустя какое-то время пришёл в себя и сейчас сидел в дальнем углу зала, прямо на каменном полу, бессмысленно глядя в угол. Спок же не очнулся; застывшее тело водрузили на алтарь и провели другой ритуал, но это не принесло результата.

— Вы должны были проверить, совместимы ли ваши мозги, до того, как приступить к ритуалу, — неожиданно спокойно сказал Боунз. — Слыханное ли дело — нырнуть на глубину, а уж потом обнаружить, что у тебя аллергия на морскую воду.

— Что такое аллергия? — озадаченно спросил Ви'ир'рйин.

— Хватит, доктор, — вмешался Джим. Он устал от этого балагана, и его постепенно охватывало отчаяние.

Глаза Спока были полуприкрыты, тёмные полоски, влажно поблёскивающие между чёрных ресниц, не то следили за Джимом, не то просили о помощи.

— Что вы собираетесь делать? — потирая переносицу, обратился Кирк к жрецу. Голова болела.

— Древние боги пожелали испытать странника Спока. — К концу второго часа споров Фа'ал'льен научился выговаривать непривычно короткое имя без запинки. — Странник Спок сейчас в чертогах своего разума, постигает свои истинные желания и страхи. Если боги сочтут, что он прошёл испытание, они отпустят его во внешний мир.

Джиму очень захотелось его ударить. Сильнее, чем за последние два часа. Фа'ал'льен, видимо, понял это по его лицу и, оставив высокопарный тон, торопливо пояснил:

— Мы оставим его здесь на ночь. В тишине и покое первого зала ничто не помешает его разуму изучить себя и восстановиться. К утру он очнётся.

— И какова вероятность такого исхода? — прохрипел Боунз.

— Высока, — осторожно ответил верховный жрец, на всякий случай отодвигаясь от землян.

Боунз стиснул кулаки, Джим — челюсти. Он знал, что чувствует Боунз, поскольку ощущал то же самое: острую беспомощность, невыносимое переживание своей неспособности помочь пациенту — человеку — близкому другу.

— Всем нам необходимо отдохнуть, — примирительно сказал Ви'ир'рйин. — Скорее всего, к утру господин Спок действительно придёт в себя.

Не имея больше ни аргументов, ни выбора, Джим понуро поплёлся прочь. За спиной слышалось ворчание злящегося Боунза.

На пороге Джим пропустил его вперёд и обернулся. Блеск полуприкрытых глаз Спока, несмотря на внушительные размеры зала, всё ещё был виден — а может, показалось. Белый балахон, в который облачили бесчувственное тело для второго ритуала, мягкими складками укрывал вулканца, спускался с постамента, краем касался пола. Джим вспомнил, что у некоторых народов так начинались похоронные обряды; по правилам одного из них, жертву хоронили заживо.

Нервно сглотнув, он вышел.

Было далеко за полночь по местному времени и почти утро — по корабельному, но Джим не мог уснуть. Проворочавшись до того, что одеяло и простыни почти поменялись местами, он сдался и потянулся к коммуникатору.

— Боунз?

— Спи, — отозвался тот — моментально и совсем не сонным голосом.

— Боунз, как думаешь…

— Херня всё это, — рыкнул коммуникатор, аж вздрогнув в руке Джима. — Всё, что они говорят.

— Почему…

— Послушай, малыш, — уже более спокойно сказал Боунз, и в голосе его прозвучала неприятная, пугающая усталость. — Несмотря на телепатию, у местных мозги совсем не такие, как у вулканцев. Они ближе к нашим, хотя и не идентичны. Тот парень, который влез в голову к Споку, получил физическую травму. Но он вылечится. Мозг Спока же в полном порядке. Он просто… он как будто спрятался и не хочет выходить. Это может быть замыкание в нейронных связях на таком тонком уровне, что мы не можем отследить, может быть эмоциональная травма, самое натуральное вмешательство высших сил и чёрт знает что ещё. Я разговаривал с М'Бенгой, но он тоже ничего не знает — он изучал вулканскую физиологию, а в голову эти остроухие никого из чужих не пускают.

— Так ты думаешь, Спок не очнётся? — Джим напрасно пытался сглотнуть — горло пересохло так, что отказывалось сжиматься.

— Я просто уверен. Но не вздумай вешать нос. Мы можем отвезти его на Новый Вулкан, к целителям. Вулканцы, по моему убеждению, редкостные ублюдки, но своих они не бросают.

Сглотнуть всё-таки получилось.

— Спасибо, Боунз. Ты же знаешь, что ты мой лучший друг?

— Правда? Я-то думал, ты передал этот титул Споку. Ты мне льстишь сейчас или ты только что понизил хобгоблина? Погоди... — повисла ошеломлённая пауза. — Ты что, решил во что-то вляпаться?! Проклятье, Джим, НЕ СМЕЙ НИЧЕГО…

Дверь захлопнулась, отрезав звук коммуникатора.

У дверей первого зала стоял только один стражник. Второй, наверное, отлучился по срочному делу. Под высоченными каменными сводами любой звук, даже шорох мыши, если б они тут водились, становился невыносимо громким. Разувшись, Джим бесшумно подкрался к стражнику. Тот заметил приближение человека, только когда дуло фазера ткнулось ему между лопаток.

— Открывай, — выдохнул Джим ему на ухо.

Стражник выполнил распоряжение. Джим втащил его за собой и, оглушив, осторожно уложил возле входа. Поколебавшись, закрыл за собой дверь; щёлкнул хитрый замок, и Джим оказался заперт наедине с двумя телами.

В отличие от землян, иенане в храмах и молельных залах не зажигали огней. Помещение освещали вделанные в стену шарообразные и каплевидные светильники из материала, похожего на полупрозрачное стекло; время от времени их наполняли свежей порцией фосфоресцирующей растительности — лишайником или водорослями, Джим не особо вслушивался в объяснения. Светильник в изголовье алтаря давал синеватый свет, и лицо Спока выглядело мертвее мёртвого. Однако грудь еле заметно вздымалась.

Слабо представляя, с чего начать, Джим обошёл вокруг постамента. Грубый на первый взгляд каменный параллелепипед был высечен с поразительной точностью; грани украшала тончайшая резьба, выполненная, как показалось Джиму, не ручными инструментами, а лазером. Один барельеф представлял собой изображение тела на таком же алтаре; фигуры в балахонах, стоя вокруг тела, воздевали руки к бесстрастному лику божества над ними. По соседству Джим заметил другой сюжет: ещё один алтарь, рядом — фигура в более простой одежде, простирающая руки не к равнодушному божеству, а к человеку на алтаре. Тот уже не лежал, а сидел; несмотря на небольшой размер рельефа, художник отлично передал движение человека, приподнявшегося с каменного ложа и поводящего плечами.

— Мошенники, — с чувством сказал Джим. Голос эхом прокатился под сводами. — Засранцы.

Смысл изображения был ясен, как основы варп-механики. Иенцы и раньше попадали в такие ситуации, как сегодня со Споком, и наверняка знали, что не помогут ни ритуалы, ни пафосные отсылки к воле древних богов. К разуму — как там жрец сказал? — странника должен был воззвать кто-то один — видимо, родственник или близкий друг.

Джим скрипнул зубами. Иенцы, наверное, посчитали, что не-телепаты не справятся с этой задачей; Джим и сам был уверен, что провалится. Но и замалчивать варианты спасения своей жертвы они не имели права.

Он присел на краешек постамента. Хотя глаза Спока так и не закрылись, ощущение взгляда пропало. Губы тоже были приоткрыты, нижняя пересохла и стянулась корочкой.

— Целовать не буду, — с нервным смешком сообщил Джим Споку. На самом деле, он сделал бы что угодно, имея гарантию, что это "что угодно" поможет. С одной стороны, они находились не в сказке. С другой — Спок однажды поймал дикого зверя, чтобы лекарь мог приготовить снадобье и разбудить…

Джим постучал себя по лбу. Какая чушь лезет в голову от волнения.

Он взял Спока за руку. Вулканец редко прикасался к нему, но Джим успел узнать, что таким образом тот может ощущать его, Джима, эмоции и даже передать что-нибудь — чувство поддержки и одобрения, например.

Рука Спока была тёплой; это обнадёживало. Но больше Джим ничего не чувствовал, как ни старался. Набравшись храбрости, он положил пальцы свободной руки Споку на лицо и произнёс фразу, с помощью которой вулканцы инициировали контакт разумов — он знал её от этого Спока и того, другого.

Ничего не произошло. Джим снова заскрипел зубами, на этот раз от досады. Конечно, не стоило и надеяться, что он будучи совершенно не способен к телепатии, сможет всё исправить. Но он надеялся.

В коридоре послышались шаги — приблизились к двери, но тут же удалились. Джим перевёл дух.

— Приятель, у нас мало времени, — сказал он Споку, избегая смотреть в полуприкрытые глаза. Тот, разумеется, не ответил. Джим взял его лицо в ладони и, наклонившись, повторил фразу без всякой надежды.

Шаги вернулись, принеся с собой голоса. Джим понял, что исчезновение стражника обнаружили, и сейчас незваного гостя выкинут из зала — чужакам сюда запрещалось ходить без сопровождения, а на ночь чёртов склеп закрывали и от своих.

— Какого дьявола ты спрятался? — прошипел Джим, сердясь, конечно, не на Спока, а на себя — за то, что не может помочь другу, за свою беспечность, за все прошлые и будущие неудачи. Потеря Спока станет для него одной из самых, если не самой большой неудачей. — Какого дьявола не принимаешь мою помощь?

Голоса были прямо за дверью.

— Я хочу помочь, — с отчаянием прошептал Джим. — Впусти меня.

Дверь распахнулась, его обдало потоком тёплого воздуха. Все светильники разом погасли, и обвалилась темнота.

Когда глаза привыкли к сумраку, Джим обнаружил, что сидит не на алтаре, а на парапете. И смотрит на очень странный город. Неровными рядами, насколько хватало взгляда, громоздились кубы зданий из камня, с одним-двумя окнами и узкой щелью двери где-нибудь сбоку — сразу и не заметишь. Различались они только размерами: никаких украшений, архитектурных излишеств, никакого разнообразия; крыши срезаны параллельно земле. Ограждений, кроме парапета, на котором сидел Джим, заметно не было.

Над городом висел белый серп растущей луны.

— Имитация, — вслух подумал Джим. Серп был огромный, с неестественными линиями — и абсолютно плоский, без намёка на рисунок поверхности или атмосферы. Впрочем, он давал достаточно света, чтобы выхватывать из темноты здания и делать город-призрак ещё уродливее, чем тот был.

Спрыгнув с парапета, Джим пошёл в выбранном наугад направлении. Он уже понял, что достиг своей цели, но никак не мог в это поверить. Под ногами лежал сланец, слегка припорошённый песком; вокруг не было ни травинки, ни куста. Месяц застыл, словно приколоченный к ровному чёрному фону, который назвать небом язык не поворачивался. Геометрически правильные здания хаотично, как застройки в старых городах, наползали друг на друга; в них не было ни вулканских естественности и изящества, ни человеческих хрупкости и несовершенства.

Все направления казались Джиму одинаково верными, так что на очередной развилке он не стал сворачивать, а подошёл к угловому зданию, средних размеров кубу с одним окном на высоте примерно в полтора человеческих роста. Джим внутренне приготовился долбить в дверь или пытаться открыть её всеми силами; однако стоило коснуться ладонью гладкой панели, на ощупь тоже каменной, как та задрожала и скользнула в сторону. Открылся проход, широкий ровно настолько, чтобы не протискиваться, а шагнуть внутрь — правда, боком.

Дверь задвинулась за спиной, и Джим остался в кромешной темноте. Глаза не привыкали к ней, что означало — сюда не проникает даже малейший луч света. Не имея альтернативы, Джим медленно пошёл вперёд.

Он шёл и шёл, выставив перед собой руки и временами нащупывая ногой пол впереди, чтобы не свалиться в яму. Воздух не двигался совершенно, словно его здесь не было. По подсчётам Джима, он должен был пройти здание насквозь уже раза два, но темнота всё не кончалась. Он остановился и заявил вслух:

— Надоело!

Вспыхнул свет. Полуослеплённый, Джим всё же успел заметить хаотическое нагромождение поверхностей и предметов; проморгавшись, впридачу обнаружил буйство красок. Среди шизофренического окружения, отдалённо напомнившего ему мешанину из картин Пикассо и Дали, он разглядел какое-то движение и попятился. И ощутил движение за спиной.

Из расцвеченной под шахматную доску поверхности навстречу поворачивающемуся — медленно, слишком медленно — человеку взметнулась каменная змея. В полуметре от цели "голова" начала вытягиваться; трёхгранная пика молниеносно достигла груди Джима и остановилась в нескольких миллиметрах, острым концом зацепив куртку. Он замер и даже перестал дышать. Но уже через секунду существо сменило гнев на милость: пика превратилась в руку, протянулась выше и погладила Джима по лицу. Она была такой же тёплой, как рука Спока там, снаружи.

Джим вздохнул с облегчением, поняв, что это не галлюцинация и не фрагмент бреда. Хаос форм и цветов, должно быть, отражал какую-то часть натуры Спока, тщательно скрываемую под внешней правильностью и неприступностью. Джим огляделся, надеясь увидеть самого Спока — точнее, его более цельный образ, к которому можно было бы обратиться с просьбой о возвращении.

Рука тем временем погладила Джима по плечу, прошлась по груди, явно заинтересовавшись застёжкой, и обвилась вокруг талии; по спине проползло что-то ещё, обхватило за плечи. Джим попытался отодвинуться — и не смог, каменные "змеи" надёжно держали теперь уже с двух сторон. Вторая рука погладила его по затылку, ероша волосы; ещё один вырост, более тонкий, обвился вокруг ноги, фиксируя её до колена.

— Эй, — Джим неосмотрительно дёрнулся. — Вы чего, я же свой! Эй! — Он попытался вырваться и тут же понял, не стоило этого делать. Каменные выросты, сейчас больше всего похожие на шероховатые серые щупальца, вздёрнули его в воздух за руки и за ноги, держа крепко, но осторожно; одно, обвившееся вокруг тела, на груди плавно поднималось и опускалось, позволяя дышать, а под спиной застыло, создав опору. Голова Джима запрокинулась, и её бережно поддержали. Стало теплее и запахло пряностями; стены и пол пошли волнами, потолок, и так не очень ровный, начал выпучиваться жуткими пузырями, так что комната сразу уменьшилась почти вдвое.

— Отпустите! — самое время было паниковать, но, видимо, подействовал одуряющий запах — Джим совершенно не испугался. Впрочем, возмущаться это не помешало.

Рука, поддерживающая голову, передвинулась и успокаивающе погладила его по щеке. А потом изменилась, приняв откровенно фаллическую форму.

Джим ошеломлённо замер, ощутив, как другое щупальце прошлось по его заднице и бесцеремонно ткнулось между ног.

— Какого чёр... — он задохнулся на полуслове. 

Абстрактные рисунки и формы, наполняющие комнату, вдруг перестали быть абстрактными — перестали быть в его глазах, если точнее. Нечто, небрежно свисающее с поручня, которое Джим поначалу принял за часы с картины Дали, оказалось вовсе не часами. Да и поручень, вырастающий из пола и прихотливо изгибающийся, на конце принимал совершенно однозначную форму. Все предметы, несмотря на стилизованность, всё же узнавались; судя по всему, это было место в сознании Спока, где тот "хранил" эротические образы, фантазии и мысли о сексе.

Джим отвернул голову от фаллоса, непреклонно — но, к счастью, неподвижно — маячащего возле лица, и хрипло расхохотался.

— Как удачно я зашёл... сюда... — ни к кому не обращаясь, выдавил он.

Тонкий вырост, протянувшийся снизу, положил ему что-то в ладонь, и Джим машинально сжал руку. Потом разжал, разглядывая подарок. Это оказались шахматные фигуры, слон и ферзь, которые с тем же успехом могли послужить в качестве анальных пробок. Они были явно мягче камня; выпустив одну фигурку, Джим с любопытством погладил другую. 

Это было второй ошибкой. Он немедленно обнаружил себя без одежды. Очевидно, живая комната приняла эту почти случайную ласку за согласие вступить в более близкий контакт. Самое первое щупальце скользнуло по внутренней стороне бедра, явно намереваясь продолжить манёвры.

— Эй! — заорал Джим. — Прекрати немедленно!

Не то чтобы он был против секса вообще и со Споком — в частности, но с цельным и, желательно, адекватно мыслящим Споком, а не с отдельной частью его разума!

Щупальце мазнуло между ягодиц, и Джим взбрыкнул, насколько позволяли оковы:

— Стой-стой-стой, прекрати, кому говорю!

Зажмурившись, он в подробностях представил то, что оставил в реальности: распростёртое тело в белом балахоне, мёртвое лицо, влажный блеск молящих о помощи глаз. Споку нужна помощь. Некогда заниматься чем-то ещё.

Движения по коже прекратились. Джим рискнул открыть глаза и увидел, что несколько щупалец покачивается перед ним, как будто ожидая. Ладони вспотели, но Джим не мог их вытереть — конечности всё ещё были зафиксированы. Поэтому он просто сжал и разжал руки, пытаясь сосредоточиться.

— Слушай, — начал он неуверенно, — я совсем даже не против познакомиться поближе. Я бы дал тебе всё, что хочешь, хоть ты и каменный... каменная?!

В стене сбоку, такой пёстрой и яркой, что она могла бы вызвать припадок у эпилептика, выступило женское лицо того же серого цвета, что и щупальца. Пока Джим оторопело таращился на стену, не в силах продолжить речь, фигура выдвинулась почти полностью и обрела знакомые очертания, а потом на несколько секунд — цвета. И тут же втянулась обратно. На стене остался набросок женского профиля с тёмным “конским хвостом” на затылке.

— Тьфу ты, — Джим выдохнул. Видимо, это было случайное воспоминание об Ухуре.

Он перевёл взгляд на "слушателей" и поразился тому, что они спокойно ждут. 

— Я разговариваю с каменными членами, — пробормотал он. — Воображаемыми каменными членами. В чужой голове. Боунз, как ты был прав. — Он набрал полные лёгкие воздуха и продолжил: — Слушай, приятель. Спок — ну, весь Спок, частью которого ты являешься — попал в неприятности. Он в коме сейчас. Мне надо найти его — то есть, его сознание, ядро личности или как там ещё это называется — о, чёрт, я ж нихрена не понимаю в этом, — чтобы заставить его очнуться. Мне некогда с тобой играть — или чем ты там это считаешь. Я должен идти... если б я ещё знал, куда — а, неважно. Так что отпусти меня сейчас же.

Джим так проникся собственной речью, что не удивился, когда его опустили на ноги.

— И одежду верни, — потребовал он, чувствуя себя немного нелепо от того, что запросто распоряжается в чужом сознании (или подсознании, у этих вулканцев не разберёшь). Его, впрочем, сразу же послушались. Вместо полевой формы, в которой Джим здесь появился, он оказался облачён в корабельную. Но так было даже удобнее.

Дверь возникла прямо перед ним — выросла из разгладившегося пола. Джим постарался не думать о том, что она напоминает. По поверхности двери побежали мелкие рисунки — тоже не самого пристойного толка, — которые сложились в стрелку.

— Я понял, мне направо, — Джим помахал рукой. — Спасибо, приятель.  
Оказавшись на улице, он почувствовал себя свободным, измотанным — и куда более возбуждённым, чем в окружении двусмысленных предметов. Кто бы мог подумать, что у вулканца такое богатое воображение. Через пару шагов Джим остановился, как вкопанный, поняв, что больше не сможет спокойно смотреть на шахматные фигуры в руках Спока.

К чёрту всё. Если он не решит проблему, ему вообще не доведётся увидеть шахматы в руках Спока.

Он повернул направо и какое-то время бездумно шагал по улице. Потом остановился и осмотрел ближайшие здания.

— Мне что — в каждый уголок заглядывать? — в отчаянии спросил он. Сперва Джим попросту не сообразил, чем ему грозит архитектура внутреннего мира Спока, но постепенно до него дошло — если придётся обшаривать каждый дом, на это может уйти вечность.

Здание по правую руку внезапно показалось Джиму более привлекательным, хотя внешне оно ничем не отличалось от соседей. Пожав плечами, он подошёл к узкой двери и коснулся створки. В конце тёмного коридора притаилась ещё одна дверь, для разнообразия снабжённая выступом ручки. Джим сделал шаг внутрь — и замер, открыв рот. Дверь захлопнулась, Джим обернулся, но ни её, ни дверного проёма уже не было.

Джим стоял в пустыне. Жёлтые, рыжие, охряные, коричневые пески простирались, сколько хватало глаз, разделяемые только серыми или бурыми скалами. Сверху пейзаж накрывал купол неба, выцветшего пустынного над головой и ярко-закатного — с одной стороны горизонта. С другой стороны небо уже начало темнеть, жёлтые и зеленоватые полосы на синем придавали ему нездоровый вид — будто на краю пустыни медленно выцветал несвежий синяк.

Джиму показалось, что на одной из скал кто-то сидит. Однако он успел сделать всего несколько шагов, как за спиной опасно зашуршало. Полуобернувшись, он увидел, как песок вздымается, с поразительной скоростью превращаясь в грубое подобие человеческой фигуры: голова, плечи, руки, грудь, живот... дальше — просто массив песка.

— Привет! — сказал Джим.

Фигура ринулась на него, заходя со спины. В мгновение ока Джим оказался в плену — существо прижалось к нему, окутав песком, словно пытаясь втянуть в себя; бесформенная рука охватила горло и сжалась в плотное кольцо. Но не это обеспокоило Джима, а песок, который тут же набился абсолютно везде. 

Моргая отчаянно слезящимися глазами, Джим выплюнул песок и повторил:

— Привет!

Голова создания не имела ни лица, ни ушей, больше всего напоминая шляпную болванку; остальные очертания были столь же условны, но Джим не сомневался, что это очередная проекция Спока. 

Расчёт оказался верен: после секундной заминки создание ослабило хватку. Однако не отступило, продолжая удерживать Джима в прохладных объятиях. Песок снова пополз по коже, просочился под форму, бережно стиснул тело.

— Э-э? — растерянно протянул Джим, не совсем понимая, что происходит. Он ещё мог понять поведение щупалец — в той комнате всё располагало к разврату; однако страстные порывы песчаного голема посреди голой пустыни ввергли Джима в смятение. Хотя в другое время он посчитал бы подобное весьма интригующим, но…

— Так, хватит! — объявил Джим. Прикосновение песчаных пальцев напомнило ему недавнюю ласку каменной руки — и прикосновение настоящей руки Спока. — Отпусти меня немедленно.

Голем послушался даже быстрее, чем щупальца, и Джим стал ему объяснять, что случилось. Он не был до конца уверен, что голем его понимает, но не мог не спросить в конце:

— Ты знаешь, как мне найти Спока?

Голем, который всё это время раскачивался, как змея, "танцующая" под дудочку факира, вытянулся стрелой и кивнул. Потом подхватил Джима, приподняв над барханами, и со скоростью урагана повлёк в сторону "синяка" на горизонте.

Гонка закончилась возле крупной бурой скалы с лиловыми прожилками. К своему удивлению, в центре её Джим увидел дверь.

— Спасибо, — неуверенно сказал он голему.

Тот кивнул — и рассыпался песком. Даже холмика не осталось.

Преодолев новый тёмный коридор, Джим неожиданно очутился на улице. Ненастоящий месяц висел прямо над головой, словно следил за человеком. За спиной осталась гладкая стена без намёка на вход, зато точно напротив, в стене самого маленького здания, какое Джим видел в этом городе, виднелась щель. Створки не было. Пожав плечами, Джим пересёк переулок и протиснулся в здание.

Помещение подавляло величием и пустотой. Слева поднимались к потолку бумажные полотнища, справа — уходили вверх отполированные плиты из чёрного камня. Потолок почти терялся в темноте из-за своей высоты. Первый же шаг отдался гулким эхом в этом странном коридоре.

Начав двигаться вперёд, Джим обнаружил, что помещение не такое пустое, как сперва показалось. На камне проступила вулканская каллиграфия, по бумаге зазмеились математические формулы; на тёмном металлическом полу высветились, словно всплыв из глубины, схемы и чертежи. Зрелище завораживало. Джим протянул руку и кончиками пальцев на ходу провёл по каменным плитам.

Ладонь защекотало. Джим развернул руку — и с ужасом обнаружил, что одно из вулканских слов вползает ему на кожу. Опустив глаза, он увидел, что вокруг ноги, захватив почти всю брючину, обвилась схема "Энтерпрайз"; схема челнока уже облюбовала сапог.

Джим ускорил шаг, но это не помогло — теперь некоторые схемы, формулы и надписи при его приближении ретиво бросались наперерез. Джим покрылся ими с ног до головы; те, что пробрались на кожу, щекотали его.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что здесь меня примут с такой радостью, — обратился Джим к чертежу новой модели коммуникатора, который они пытались разработать со Споком. Чертёж перебрался с тыльной стороны ладони на запястье, спрятавшись под манжетой. — С ума сойти — ко мне пристаёт даже вулканская каллиграфия!

Особенно упорная надпись попыталась заползти ему в рот. Джим не выдержал и побежал. Обитатели пола и стен с шуршанием следовали за ним.

Коридор закончился внезапно. В стене было две одинаковых двери. Джим, понимая, что в этом месте они наверняка ведут в разные комнаты, хотя и находятся на расстоянии в несколько сантиметров, буквально секунду смотрел на них; потом оглянулся и, увидев мчащиеся следом тысячи надписей и схем, рванул правую дверь и торопливо захлопнул её за собой.

Полутёмная комната была... эклектична. Фрагменты интерьера, бессвязные, как бредовые мысли, сплетались в порождение снов. Внимание Джима привлёк маленький шестиугольный фонтан, выложенный изразцами; он не работал, но вода оставалась чистой. Возле фонтана лежала флотская форма.

— Снова... — прошипел кто-то рядом. Джим повернул голову и увидел Спока, заметно напряжённого, сверкающего глазами.

Он не успел порадоваться, что нашёл вулканца. Он даже вдохнуть не успел. Его швырнули о стену, он ударился затылком, всё поплыло и в ушах зазвенело.

— Ты, — с непонятной интонацией произнёс Спок, всем телом прижимая Джима к стене. Пальцы сжались на хрупком человеческом горле.

Джим протестующе захрипел, почти наслаждаясь знакомыми ощущениями — да, это был Спок, пусть утративший контроль, зато настоящий — и одновременно опасаясь, что потеряет сознание раньше, чем сможет всё объяснить. 

К счастью, вулканец разжал пальцы.

— Что ты предложишь мне теперь? — непривычно хриплым голосом спросил он. Одной рукой он по-прежнему удерживал Джима за плечо, а освободившейся гладил по лицу.

Пытаясь отдышаться, Джим судорожно придумывал, что сказать. Действия Спока мешали сосредоточиться. Можно было устоять перед каменными щупальцами, целым войском големов и влюблённой библиотекой. Против Спока, который ладонью нежно погладил его по щеке, а потом с силой провёл большим пальцем по нижней губе — против него у Джима не было шансов.

— Сделаю всё, что захочешь, — невнятно пообещал Джим. — Только выслушай. — Он повернул голову, чтобы освободиться от руки и иметь возможность говорить нормально.

Разочарования, отразившегося на лице Спока, хватило бы на десять человек, не говоря о вулканцах.

— Так не пойдёт, — сказал он, качая головой, словно не понял, что жертва только что на всё согласилась. — Даже для иллюзии это жалкая пародия. Ничего не выйдет, если ты не сыграешь нормально.

Наверное, действительно стоило подыграть ему. Сказать то, что он хотел услышать. Однако Джим и так достаточно долго обходил скользкую тему отношений, а сейчас вдобавок устал, у него всё болело, и он не был настроен заботливо изображать, что общается с душевнобольным.

— Ты что, совсем охренел?! — вспылив, он толкнул Спока в грудь. — Шантажировать меня вздумал? Мало тебе согласия? Да ты знаешь, чего я тут насмотрелся?!

Ошеломлённый таким напором, Спок отпустил его и попятился. Глаза его удивлённо расширились.

— …не должно… Такого здесь…

Джим впервые видел, как вулканец бормочет, сбиваясь и сглатывая слова. Зрелище оказалось не для слабонервных.

— Джим? — наконец выдохнул Спок.

— Нет, мать твою, Санта-Клаус в форме флота! — рявкнул тот. Запал на этом кончился, Джим сделал шаг и, стиснув пальцами плечи Спока, хорошенько его встряхнул. — Я настоящий. Пришёл, чтобы вытащить тебя отсюда.

— Как ты сюда попал? — Спок всё ещё таращился на него, как на воскресшего покойника.

— С трудом, — буркнул Джим. — Когда был в реальности, попросил впустить — ну, ты, видно, и впустил. А потом уже пришлось искать тебя здесь. Ох и жуткий этот твой город!

— Какой город?

— Ну тот, снаружи. Я ещё додумался — заглядывать во все двери подряд, вот и попал первым номером в комнату с чле... то есть с сексуальными фантазиями. Хотя остальные дома оказались не лучше.

— Дома? — слабым голосом переспросил Спок. Пока Джим говорил, глаза вулканца становились всё более круглыми, а брови ползли на лоб, причём одна обогнала другую.

Джим посмотрел на него и понял, что они говорят на разных языках.

— Сядь. — Он заставил вулканца ещё попятиться и сесть на край фонтана, сам опустился рядом на пол. — Слушай и не перебивай.

Пока он пересказывал свои приключения, лицо Спока постепенно вытягивалось, бледнело, каменело; когда Джим дошёл до описания приставучих надписей, вулканца уже можно было ставить в угол вместо статуи.

— А дальше ты и сам всё знаешь, — закончил Джим.

Спок минуту помолчал, потом деревянно начал:

— Я надеюсь…

— Не надейся, — оборвал Джим, перебираясь на бортик фонтана. — Ты ведь не считаешь меня полным идиотом, правда? — Он хотел похлопать Спока по колену, но вовремя передумал и опустил руку. — Я понял, что происходит — не сразу, первая комната меня сбила с толку. Но понял. Однако это мы обсудим после того, как выберемся. Есть идеи на этот счёт?

— Я даже не знаю, как ты попал сюда, — Спок огляделся. — Ты всё время упоминал двери — но в этой комнате нет дверей.

Джим тоже огляделся. Стены здесь шли волнами, но выглядели монолитными, без намёка на выход.

— Если верить моим внутренним часам, я здесь два дня семнадцать часов сорок три минуты, — сообщил Спок.

— Быть не может, — усомнился Джим. — Наверное, здесь время ощущается иначе. И потом, как же голод, жажда?..

— Я могу прожить без пищи и воды больший срок, — ответил вулканец. — Скорее всего, я не испытываю голода и жажды в реальности, поскольку ни разу не ощутил их за время своего пребывания здесь. Очевидно, ты прав, говоря, что на самом деле прошло меньше времени.

— Везёт тебе, — Джим вздохнул. — У меня до сих пор песок на зубах скрипит. Я бы от воды не отказался.

Он заглянул в фонтан. В глубину тот был явно больше, чем в поперечнике. Джим осмотрел бортик фонтана, который едва доставал до колена — ноги приходилось вытягивать, чтобы не сгибаться пополам, — и его посетила мысль.

— Ты умеешь плавать?

— Нет, — очень быстро ответил Спок.

Джим усмехнулся.

— Вулканцы не любят воду, да? Эх вы, пустынники. — Он придвинулся к Споку и обнял его за талию одной рукой. Тот не воспротивился, очевидно, рассудив, что Джим уже всё видел в его голове и конспирация не имеет смысла. — Тогда тебе придётся мне довериться. — Джим резко оттолкнулся ногами от пола и бухнулся в воду, потянув за собой Спока.

Разумеется, если бы вулканец вздумал сопротивляться, Джим бы его ни за что не пересилил, но всё произошло слишком неожиданно. Споку оставалось только зажмуриться и вцепиться в Джима. Тот же вытянулся во весь рост и руку вытянул перед собой, чтобы быстрее достать до дна. Они соскользнули по заполненному водой коридору; Джим легонько коснулся люка, отчётливо видимого вблизи, но незаметного из комнаты — и они рухнули в темноту, крепко держась друг за друга.

Джим медленно приходил в себя под нескончаемый ор. Впрочем, через пару минут он понял, что люди, обступившие его плотным кольцом, не кричат, а лишь эмоционально спорят. Хриплый голос Боунза перемежался чьим-то фальцетом и слабым баритоном Ви'ир'рйина.

— А это что за история тогда? — рыкнул Боунз и, судя по звуку, пнул каменный постамент, на котором лежал Джим.

Точно. Постамент. Похоже, у них всё получилось. Джим завозился и неловко приподнялся на полусогнутых локтях. Голоса разом стихли.

Джим понял, что всё это время лежал на груди Спока, скорчившись, будто заснул на краю обычной кровати. Руки и ноги отлично слушались — видимо, в реальности прошло совсем немного времени.

Он ещё приподнялся, заглядывая в лицо Споку. Светильник в изголовье давал сейчас желтоватый свет, и кожа вулканца стала нормального цвета. Плотно сомкнутые веки Спока дрогнули и поднялись.

— Господь всемогущий, — сказал над ухом Боунз. Сзади кто-то задохнулся и забулькал.

Так же медленно и плавно, словно у него кружилась голова, Спок приподнялся на локте, другую руку протянул к Джиму. Тот попытался её пожать, но рука, в ловкости не уступая каменному щупальцу, нырнула мимо его ладони и вцепилась в ворот футболки — в спешке куртку Джим забыл надеть.

— Джим, — отчётливо сказал Спок, стискивая ворот так, что затрещала не только ткань, но и шея Джима. — Вулканцы НЕНАВИДЯТ воду в таких количествах.

Джим открыл рот, Маккой, уже подобравшийся с трикодером опасно близко — тоже.

— Ой, да иди ты к чёрту, — сказал Джим, опомнившийся первым. И повис у полулежащего Спока на шее. Ноги, только что его слушавшиеся, отнялись, и он больше ничего не мог сделать, даже если бы захотел.

Когда все успокоились, Джим вкратце объяснил, что случилось. В общих чертах, разумеется. Боунз поглядывал на него с подозрением, как будто догадался, что это далеко не вся история, но уличить не пытался.

— Так ты говоришь, это было похоже на бред сумасшедшего? — хищно поинтересовался он, когда иенцы отошли и, став в кружок, начали шёпотом совещаться.

— Скорее, на собрание художественных полотен, — осторожно ответил Джим. — Сюрреалистичных и не очень.

— Я считал, что вулканский разум менее предметен, — Боунз, ухмыльнувшись, посмотрел на Спока. Тот спокойно встретил взгляд.

— Я полагаю, это была визуализация метафорически постижимой части моего разума.

— Чего? — не понял Джим.

— Упрощённое изображение структур и образов, — пробормотал Боунз.

Спок кивнул с благосклонным видом.

— Можешь прямо сейчас начать диссертацию, — едко посоветовал Джим. Он ощущал себя высушенным, как земля в пустыне — вот-вот начнёт трескаться с сухим песчаным шелестом. — Я тебе такого могу рассказать на тему метафорической визуализации…

— Я предпочёл бы, чтобы ты этого не делал, — заметил Спок, поджимая губы.

Боунз вскинулся, как охотничий пёс при виде падающей в болото утки:

— Ага! Так значит, всё-таки было что-то, что вы оба не хотите рассказывать!

— Поверь мне, ты сам не захочешь, чтобы я… — Джим прервался и недружелюбно посмотрел на подошедшего Фа'ал'льена.

Тот откашлялся, словно надеясь, что сорванный голос вернётся именно сейчас.

— Мы приняли решение, — фальцетом возвестил он. — Поскольку странник Спок милостью древних богов прошёл испытание, ритуал следует считать оконченным.

Джиму снова хотелось его ударить, но сил уже не было. Да и с комиссией потом пришлось бы объясняться.

— Как благородно, — съязвил он. — Особенно со стороны древних богов.

Фа'ал'льен несколько стушевался. Вместо него продолжил второй жрец, молодой, с голосом звучным и поставленным:

— Мы приносим извинения от лица храма за то, что не предупредили гостей обо всех возможных последствиях. С нашей стороны это было ошибкой.

— Я надеюсь, это не скажется на наших дипломатических отношениях, — ввернул Ви'ир'рйин.

— Не скажется, — сдержанно ответил Джим и с некоторым трудом поднялся. Спок, который вопреки ожиданиям чувствовал себя удовлетворительно, о чём не замедлил сообщить при попытке его обследовать, поддержал Джима под локоть и помог ему спуститься по каменным ступеням. Обернувшись, Джим к своему ужасу обнаружил, что ошарашенное выражение на лице Боунза сменяется пониманием.

— Нам необходимо отдохнуть, после чего мы сможем продолжить обсуждение.

Ви'ир'рйин закивал:

— Конечно-конечно. Предпочитаете отдохнуть здесь или…

— Нет, — отрезал Джим. — Мы поднимемся на корабль.

— Я останусь, — Боунз растянул губы в хищной гримасе, которую даже слепой не принял бы за улыбку. — Поспрашиваю местных об этой коме… об этом испытании древних богов.

Фа'ал'льен, думая, наверное, что на него никто не смотрит, размашисто начертал в воздухе знак, отгоняющий демонов.

 

На корабле всё было по-прежнему. Где-то в глубине души Джим был готов, что на стенах в любой момент начнут вспучиваться выросты, из пола полезут щупальца, а по потолку побегут схемы и надписи.

Однако ничего не случалось. Коридоры неизменно приводили его к нужному месту, встроенные лампы равномерно освещали помещения, а плоские белые двери жилых кают при приближении к ним издавали привычный звук оповещения.

Перед одной дверью Джим долго стоял, прежде чем сделать шаг и коснуться скрытого в стене устройства. Владелец каюты, несомненно, знал, кто его навестил — дверь моментально открылась.

Внутри было жарко и пахло… пряностями. Благовониями. Хотя Спок и предупредил, что ему нужно помедитировать, терпения Джима хватило часа на два, не больше.

— Капитан, — Спок, облачённый в чёрное, поднялся с пола.

— Джим, — поправил тот, гадая, устанут ли они когда-нибудь препираться по этому поводу.

— Джим, — послушно повторил Спок. И сел на стул, словно ноги его не держали — но такого, конечно, не могло случиться из-за какого-то разговора.

Джим прогулялся по каюте, делая вид, что изучает обстановку, хотя за время, прошедшее с начала миссии, запомнил её до мелочей. Потом вернулся к Споку, сел перед ним на пол и сложил руки ему на колени.

— Слушаю тебя, — без обиняков заявил он.

Спок открыл рот.

— Только не лги, — предупредил Джим.

— Вулканцы не лгут, — привычно парировал Спок. И замолчал.

— Только умалчивают, скрывают и недоговаривают, — проворчал Джим себе под нос. — Знаешь что? — он поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на Спока. — Нам ведь необязательно разговаривать, правда?

Вулканец вскинул брови.

— Если раньше у меня были сомнения, — торопливо продолжил Джим, — то после сегодняшнего они развеялись. Я только не могу понять — почему ты молчал? Я уж решил, что ты совсем не понимаешь моих намёков. Или понимаешь, но ловко притворяешься, чтобы не отказывать мне прямым текстом.

— Я бы никогда не стал давать тебе ложную надежду, — возразил Спок. Кажется, это предположение возмутило его куда больше, чем намёк на попытку обмана.

Джим выразительно поднял брови, предлагая продолжать. Это почти пародийное действие всегда вызывало у Спока странную реакцию — было похоже, что он ощущает беспомощность.

— Тебя сложно понять, — Спок поднял руку и дотронулся до щеки Джима, осторожно, словно всё ещё не до конца понимая, настоящий это человек или видение, готовое измениться и исчезнуть. — Я не уверен, что не перестану быть для тебя интересным в качестве партнёра после одной-двух ночей.

Джим вытаращил глаза. Он никогда не был образцом добродетели в отношениях, но и подумать не мог, что вулканец о нём подобного мнения. Даже Боунз подозревал в нём зачатки примерного семьянина, о чём пару раз обмолвился с изрядной долей сарказма.

— И это говорит человек... вулканец, который и раньше копался в моей голове.

— Я не был уверен, — гнул своё Спок.

Глубоко вздохнув, Джим серьёзно посмотрел на него.

— Моего слова будет достаточно?

Он почти не надеялся на положительный ответ, но Спок, к его удивлению, кивнул; напряжённое лицо вулканца смягчилось — словно струну отпустили. Захваченный этой переменой, Джим отчаянно пожелал узнать, как это отражается на эмоциях Спока. Вулканцы обладали эмоциями — и ещё какими, уж он-то знал, — но этот Спок не спешил демонстрировать свои.

— Покажи мне, — рассеянно произнёс Джим, не потрудившись озвучить всю цепочку размышлений.

Возможно, Спок понял — или воспринял с помощью телепатии — его мысли, возможно, истолковал просьбу по-своему.

— Уверен? — спросил он.

Что-то в его голосе или в лице настораживало Джима; интуиция подсказывала, что самое время остановиться и всё обдумать ещё раз. Люди не меняют отношения таким образом. Они проводят нелепый ритуал, полный недомолвок, намёков и осторожных действий; или садятся и разговаривают; или совершенно случайно просыпаются в одной постели и выясняют всё задним числом.

Пожалуй, их случай подпадал под последнее описание. Джим краем глаза видел трёхуровневую доску на столе. Да он вообще никогда не сможет смотреть на шахматы, не говоря уж о фигурах в руках Спока.

— Глупый вопрос, — Джим лучезарно улыбнулся вулканцу. — Конечно, уверен.

Прохладные пальцы легли на его лицо; Джим закрыл глаза и провалился в темноту.

Не было фальшивой луны. И города не было. Тёмный коридор привёл Джима в тёмное помещение; тусклого света едва хватало, чтобы различить очертания крупных предметов, но не опознать их. Несколько раз Джим спотыкался; когда он выругался на очередную неровность пола, коварно нырнувшую ему под ноги, то услышал слабый звук совсем рядом. Замерев и прислушавшись, он отчётливо различил это: смешок, тихий и ехидный.

— Всё, хватит играть! — объявил Джим.

Вспыхнул свет.

— Действительно хватит? — поинтересовался Спок.

Подслеповато щурясь, Джим огляделся и безошибочно узнал эти карнавально-яркие стены, причудливо изогнутый пол и наступающие со всех сторон символичные предметы. В хаосе образов царил сам Спок, с удобством разместившийся в кресле из переплетённых каменных щупалец. Он был облачён в обычные форменные брюки и ботинки — и в кожаную куртку, которую ему когда-то дарила Ухура. В куртку, которую Джим, внутренне изнывая от ревности, заставлял Спока надевать в увольнительные, потому что это было зрелище, достойное, чтобы им делились с миром. В пальцах Спок крутил одну из шахматных фигур, ферзя, кажется — медленно и равномерно, явно не от волнения, как можно было бы счесть в случае с человеком.

— Так вот каким ты представлял это место, — сказал Спок, тоже оглядываясь. Взгляд его упал на "часы" на поручне. — Интересно.

"Часы" исчезли, но поручень остался. Джим не мог решить, хороший это знак или плохой.

— Это не совсем то, что я имел в виду, — озираясь, проговорил Джим. Он почему-то думал, что Спок покажет ему свои мысли, воспоминания, впечатления…

— Действительно? — повторил Спок. Его губы изогнулись.

Джим подумал, что вулканцу не хватает плётки для полноты образа. За спиной что-то двигалось и, кажется, трогало ногу.

— К вашим услугам, — сообщил Спок с тем же насмешливо-выжидающим выражением лица.

Джим моргнул. Вместо ферзя вулканец держал в руках стек — держал уверенно и небрежно, словно знал, как с ним обращаться. Щупальца, сплетавшиеся в кресло, шевелились.

Джим точно знал, что за этим последует.

Стало жарко и запахло пряностями.


End file.
